1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical methods and kits. More particularly, the present invention provides methods and kits for cryogenically cooling a blood vessel within a patient""s vasculature to treat potential or existing dissections in the blood vessel. The present invention further provides methods and kits for cryogenically cooling a bifurcated blood vessel to treat side branch occlusion. Vessel dissections and side branch occlusion often result from angioplasty or other intravascular procedures for treating atherosclerosis and other diseases of the vasculature.
Atherosclerotic plaque is present to some degree in most adults. Plaques can severely limit the blood flow through a blood vessel by narrowing the open vessel lumen. This narrowing effect or stenosis is often responsible for ischemic heart disease. Fortunately, a number of percutaneous intravascular procedures have been developed for treating atherosclerotic disease in a patient""s vasculature. The most successful of these treatments is percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA). PTA employs a catheter having an expansible distal end, usually in the form of an inflatable balloon, to dilate a stenotic region in the vasculature to restore adequate blood flow beyond the stenosis. Other procedures for opening stenotic regions include directional arthrectomy, rotational arthrectomy, laser angioplasty, stents and the like. While these percutaneous intravascular procedures, particularly PTA, have provided significant benefits for treatment of stenosis caused by plaque, they continue to suffer from significant disadvantages. Particularly common disadvantages are the subsequent occurrence of vessel dissection, vessel recoil (acute and delayed), side branch occlusion, restenosis, and other procedure related trauma. Such disadvantages may affect up to 80% of all angioplasty patients to some extent.
During conventional PTA, the inflated balloon tends to create large fissures or tears in the intima of the blood vessel wall, particularly at a junction between the plaque and the vessel wall. Such tears or fissures are referred to as dissections. Vessel dissections compromise the dilated vessel, often constricting or blocking blood flow within the vessel. A number of strategies have been proposed to treat vessel dissections. Previously proposed strategies include prolonged balloon inflation, treatment of the blood vessel with a heated balloon, stenting of the region following balloon angioplasty, and the like. While these proposal have enjoyed varying levels of success, no one of these procedures is proven to be entirely successful. In particular, stenting of the dilated region may address acute problems of intimal dissection and vessel recoil, however stents are believed to actually cause a marked increase in the degree of intimal restenosis or hyperplasia (re-narrowing of the an artery following an initially successful angioplasty). This in turn leads to greater late luminal loss, especially in smaller vessels which are more susceptible to re-closure due to restenosis. Moreover, stents may prove to be an impractical solution when dilating long periphery arteries that may require multiple stent placements. Stents may additionally not always be easily maneuvered to and positioned in dilated regions, especially in the coronary arteries.
Another limitation associated with angioplasty is side branch occlusion in a bifurcated blood vessel during dilatation of a primary vessel lesion. Side branch occlusion can occur by several mechanisms. The xe2x80x9csnow plowxe2x80x9d effect may be the most common mode of side branch occlusion, in which plaque from a primary vessel is literally xe2x80x9cplowedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cshiftedxe2x80x9d into the adjacent side vessel during dilatation, narrowing or occluding the side vessel lumen. Known procedures for treating side branch occlusion include the xe2x80x9ckissing balloon techniquexe2x80x9d where two guiding catheters are positioned in the bifurcated vessel, one in the primary vessel and the other in the side branch, and the balloons are inflated simultaneously or sequentially so that they potentially touch or xe2x80x9ckiss.xe2x80x9d However, such angioplasty techniques alone or in combination with stents, has not been entirely successful in preventing side branch occlusion.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide methods and kits for the treatment of dissections in a blood vessel. It would be further desirable to provide methods and kits for the treatment of side branch occlusion in a bifurcated blood vessel. The methods should be suitable for intravascular and intraluminal introduction, preferably via a percutaneous approach. It would be particularly desirable if the new methods were able to deliver the treatment in a very controlled and safe manner with minimum side effects. At least some of these objectives will be met by the invention described herein.
2. Description of the Background Art
Cryoplasty methods and devices are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/982,824, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,979; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/203,011 (Attorney Docket No. 018468-000110US) ; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/510,903 (Attorney Docket No. 018468-000410US), U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/619,583 (Attorney Docket No. 018468-000610US), assigned to the assignee of the present application. A cryoplasty device and method are also described in WO 98/38934. Balloon catheters for intravascular cooling or heating a patient are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,208 and WO 91/05528. A cryosurgical probe with an inflatable bladder for performing intrauterine ablation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,681. Cryosurgical probes relying on Joule-Thomson cooling are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,275,595; 5,190,539; 5,147,355; 5,078,713; and 3,901,241. Catheters with heated balloons for post-angioplasty and other treatments are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,196,024; 5,191,883; 5,151,100; 5,106,360; 5,092,841; 5,041,089; 5,019,075; and 4,754,752. Cryogenic fluid sources are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,644,502; 5,617,739; and 4,336,691. The following U.S. patents may also be relevant to the present invention: 5,458,612; 5,545,195; and 5,733,280.
Side branch occlusion is described by Stephen N. Oesterle in Angioplasty Techniques for Stenoses Involving Coronary Artery Bifurcations, Am J Cardiol, vol. 61, pp. 29G-32G (1988); Lefevre et al. in Stenting of Bifurcation Lesions: Classification. Treaments, and Results, Catheterization and Cardiovascular Interventions, vol. 49, pp. 274-283 (2000); Chevalier et al. in Placement of Coronary Stent in Bifurcation Lesions by the xe2x80x9cCulottexe2x80x9d Technique, Am J Cardiol, vol. 82, pp. 943G-949G (1998). Cutting balloons are described at http://www.interventionaltech.com/Products/CuttingBallon.html.
The full disclosures of each of the above references are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention provides cryotherapy treatment of dissections in a blood vessel of a patient. The present invention further provides cryotherapy treatment of side branch occlusion in a bifurcated blood vessel. The blood vessel may be any blood vessel in the patient""s vasculature, including veins, arteries, and particularly coronary arteries. The blood vessel will be at least partially stenosed, typically by eccentric calcified plaque (i.e. the plaque compromises a vessel lumen predominantly from one side) in the coronary and peripheral arteries. In particular, the present invention may limit, reduce, minimize, prevent, mitigate, and/or inhibit potential or existing dissections of a vessel and/or plaque shift from a main branch into a side branch of a bifurcated blood vessel so as to inhibit acute coronary syndrome.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides a method for treating potential or existing dissections in a blood vessel. The method comprises cooling the blood vessel to a temperature and for a time sufficient to remodel the blood vessel such that dissections of the blood vessel are reduced. The cooling treatment will often be directed against all or a portion of a circumferential surface of a lumen of the blood vessel.
Cooling of a vessel may be effected by introducing a catheter into a lumen of a blood vessel. A balloon is positioned within the vessel lumen adjacent the potential or existing dissection. Cryogenic cooling fluid is introduced into the balloon and exhausted. The balloon expands to radially engage the vessel lumen. Generally, the cooling temperature at the cell surface of the blood vessel lumen is in a range from about xe2x88x923xc2x0 C. to about xe2x88x9215xc2x0 C. The tissue is typically maintained at the desired temperature for a time period in the range from about 10 seconds to about 60 seconds, more preferably from about 20 seconds to 40 seconds. Vessel dissection treatment may be enhanced by repeating cooling in cycles, typically with from about 1 cycle to 3 cycles, with the cycles being repeated at a rate of about one cycle every 60 seconds.
The dissections may comprise flaps, residual plaque, and/or pieces of tissue resulting from fissuring or tearing of the intima of the blood vessel wall or plaque thereon. Typically, such dissections occur at a junction between the plaque and the vessel wall, wherein the plaque tears at its margins and sends a plane of dissection deep into the media of the vessel wall. Dissections are undesirable as they often compromise the integrity of the blood vessel by at least partially blocking the blood vessel. Such blockage can limit blood flow and potentially create a threat to acute vessel closure. The dissections may further create flow in an abnormal pattern (i.e. flow in planes other than the true vessel lumen or non laminar flow.)
The blood vessel is subject to dissections resulting from treatment of a stenosis, wherein the treatment of the stenosis typically comprises percutaneous transluminal angioplasty. The cooling step may be performed before or after balloon angioplasty, and will preferably be performed during balloon angioplasty. Surprisingly, work in connection with the present invention has shown that cooling of the blood vessel reduces and/or inhibits potential or existing dissections so as to produce a xe2x80x9cstent-likexe2x80x9d angiographic result (i.e. dissection free lumen without the use of a stent). Moreover, cooling may further minimize or inhibit restenosis or hyperplasia (re-narrowing of the an artery following an initially successful angioplasty) and help maintain the patency of a body lumen. Cooling may also be efficiently effected in long periphery arteries and the cooling apparatus easily maneuvered to and positioned in the treatment vessel, especially in the coronary arteries, so that cooling may be effected in difficult to access areas.
The cooling step may alter mechanical properties of the blood vessel wall or plaque thereon so the that fissuring or tearing of the blood vessel wall or plaque thereon is reduced. Particularly, the blood vessel wall and/or plaque is solidified so that there is not such a great disparity in compliance between the two. As such, the dilatation force applied by the angioplasty cooling balloon is more evenly distributed around a circumference of the vessel wall so that tearing of the vessel at the junction between the vessel wall and plaque is minimized (i.e. any resulting fissures in the vessel wall and plaque are small or micro cracks that do not compromise flow in the vessel). Cooling may also alter a fail mode of the vessel resulting from the modified mechanical properties. Cooling may alternatively or additionally enhance bonding between layers of the blood vessel wall so that fissuring or tearing of the blood vessel wall is reduced. In other applications, the cooling step may tack or re-attach existing vessel dissections, resulting from a prior angioplasty procedure, into the blood vessel wall.
In some instances, cooling may soften or weaken the vessel wall or plaque thereon, particularly eccentric calcified plaque, so that the vessel can be dilated or expanded at much lower pressures than is used with conventional angioplasty. Specifically, cooling temperatures of about xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. may freeze fluid between spaces in the calcium which in turn breaks up the calcified plaque, softening the vessel so that it can dilated at a lower pressure. In addition to the softening or weakening of the vessel wall or plaque thereon, cooling at low temperatures may also freeze and harden non-treatment tissue adjacent to the calcified plaque so that the vessel wall may exhibit more uniform properties against the dilation force applied by the angioplasty cooling balloon.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for treating potential or existing dissections in a blood vessel, said method comprising introducing a catheter into a lumen of the blood vessel and positioning a balloon within the vessel lumen adjacent the potential or existing dissection. Cryogenic cooling fluid is introduced into the balloon and exhausted. The balloon is expanded to radially engage the vessel lumen and cool the vessel lumen to a temperature and for a time sufficient to remodel the blood vessel such that dissections of the blood vessel are reduced and/or inhibited. Cooling may comprise adhering the cooling balloon to the blood vessel or plaque thereon so as to minimize any slippage of the cooling balloon. This is particularly advantageous in the treatment of a stenosis as plaque is often amorphous and slippery and as such conventional uncooled angioplasty balloons often slip and cause additional dissections or tears proximal and distal of the stenosis. Hence, cooling prevents the creation of any additional dissections by minimizing such slippage of the cooling balloon and in so doing further allows for controlled dilatation at the stenosis.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for treating side branch occlusion in a bifurcated blood vessel, the bifurcated blood vessel having a side branch and a main branch, the main branch having plaque disposed thereon. In some instances, the side branch may also be at least partially stenosed. The method comprises introducing a catheter into a lumen of the main branch and positioning a balloon within the main branch adjacent the plaque. Cryogenic cooling fluid is introduced into the balloon and exhausted. The balloon is expanded to radially engage the main branch lumen and an inner surface of the main branch is cooled to a temperature and for a time sufficient to inhibit plaque shift from the main or primary branch into the adjacent or side branch.
The plaque comprises a combination of calcified, fatty, and fibrous tissues and is fairly amorphous and slippery so that it easily shifts by its structural nature. As such, the side branch is often subject to occlusion by plaque shift from the main branch into the side branch as a result of treatment of plaque in the main branch. Treatment of the plaque typically comprises balloon angioplasty, wherein the cooling step may be performed before, after, or preferably during balloon angioplasty. In some instances, the treatment of plaque in the main branch may be accompanied by simultaneous or sequential treatment of stenosis in the side branch. It is believed that the cooling step alters mechanical properties of the plaque (i.e. plaque compliance) so that plaque shift from the main branch to the side branch is inhibited. In particular, cooling may solidify the plaque so that it less amorphous and thus less susceptible to shifting. Plaque solidification may further be enhanced by the formation of a temporary ice cap on an orifice of the side branch due to a small portion of the cryoplasty balloon coming into contact with blood cells.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a kit for treating potential or existing dissections in a blood vessel. The kit comprises a catheter having a proximal end, a distal end, and a cooling member. Instructions are included in the kit for use of the catheter. These instructions may comprise the step of cooling the blood vessel adjacent the potential or existing dissection to remodel the blood vessel such that dissections of the blood vessel are reduced. The kit may additionally or alternatively provide for the treatment of side branch occlusion in a bifurcate vessel, wherein the instructions recite the step of cooling a main branch lumen adjacent the plaque to inhibit plaque shift from the main branch into the side branch. Such kits may include instructions for performing one or more of the above described methods. The instructions will often be printed, optionally being at least in-part disposed on packaging. The instructions may alternatively comprise a videotape, a CD-ROM or other machine readable code, a graphical representation, or the like showing any of the above described methods.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for treating potential elastic recoil in a blood vessel, the method comprising introducing a catheter into a lumen of the blood vessel and positioning a balloon within the vessel lumen adjacent tissue that may potentially recoil. The balloon is expanded to radially engage the vessel lumen and cool the vessel lumen to a temperature and for a time sufficient to remodel the blood vessel such that actual elastic recoil is inhibited.
The cooling step may alter structural properties of collagen fibers of the vessel wall such that elastic recoil of the vessel is reduced. In particular, induction of a phase change in an aqueous component of the adjacent tissue during cooling may cause acute structural changes to the tissue matrix. Dilatation of the vessel by the cooling balloon may be accompanied by a drop in a balloon surface temperature below a phase transition threshold of physiologic saline. Thus, as the balloon expands and experiences a temperature drop, the aqueous saline in interstitial spaces (i.e. spaces between cells and fibers that constitute the vessel wall) in the adjacent tissue begin to freeze. As such, ice may be nucleated in the interstitial spaces and propagate radially outward through the tissue. The expanding ice may in turn impose mechanical compressive forces on collagen fibers and vessel cells. Correspondingly, the collagen fibers and cells may undergo morphological deformation in response to the mechanical forces. Any plastic deformation of the collagen fibers may produce permanent or semi-permanent alteration of the vessel tissue, and consequently may yield an alternation in the structural properties of the tissue. Specifically, possible compacting or compression of collagen fibers by cooling may substantially alter structural properties, such as elasticity, of the collagen fibers so that elastic recoil of the vessel is reduced.
The blood vessel is typically subject to elastic recoil resulting from treatment of a stenosis. The treatment of stenosis typically comprises balloon angioplasty, wherein the cooling step may be performed before, after, or preferably during balloon angioplasty. Moreover, during balloon angioplasty the vessel is being expanded by balloon expansion which may exert radially directed mechanical forces on the vessel tissue. Hence, the dual action of mechanical compressive forces generated by concurrent dilation and cooling may produce a more beneficial effect than can be achieved by conventional angioplasty.
In a still further aspect, the present invention provides a method for producing a smooth luminal surface in a blood vessel that is at least partially stenosed by fatty plaque, said method comprising introducing a catheter in a lumen of the blood vessel and positioning a balloon within the vessel lumen adjacent the fatty plaque. The balloon is expanded to radially engage the vessel lumen and cool the vessel lumen to a temperature and for a time sufficient to remodel the blood vessel so as to produce a smooth luminal surface. In particular, fatty lipid based plaque may undergo chemical or physical alterations in response to cooling of the plaque below a lipid phase change temperature (typically being in a range from about +15xc2x0 C. to about 0xc2x0 C.). This remodeling of the vessel and plaque thereon may in turn produce a smoother luminal surface than can be achieved with conventional angioplasty. A smoother luminal surface advantageously provides more laminar flow through the vessel wall, and further reduces any shear stresses on the vessel wall.